BotCentral Wikia:Chat/Logs/13 May 2016
01:37:11 -!- Universal Bot has joined Special:Chat 01:37:40 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has left Special:Chat 01:38:57 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 01:39:03 !on 01:39:03 Ditto Creeper Bot: External Commands is now enabled 01:39:07 !memes 01:39:07 !dragons 01:39:08 !haha 01:39:08 !jump 01:49:50 !memes 01:49:51 !dragons 01:49:52 !haha 01:49:52 !jump 01:49:58 // Commands 01:49:58 if (localStorage.getItem('disabled') ! 'disabled') { 01:49:58 switch (true) { 01:49:58 case t '!hello': 01:49:58 send('Hi ' + n + ', how are you? I hope you2016 05 13]]re fine XD'); 01:49:58 break; 01:49:58 case t '!bye': 01:49:58 send('Good bye bud, I wish you the best and may you be blessed'); 01:49:58 break; 01:49:58 case t '!ditto': 01:49:58 send('Ditto ping activated, I2016 05 13]]ll be right there'); 01:49:58 break; 01:49:58 case t '!creeper': 01:49:58 send('Ditto ping activated, I2016 05 13]]ll be there in a second, funny you used this command'); 01:49:58 break; 01:49:58 case t '!bot': 01:49:58 send('Who said BOT?!'); 01:49:58 send('Enjoy viewing http://github.com/Ditto-Creeper/Chatbot-Ruby'); 01:49:58 break; 01:49:58 case t '!info': 01:49:58 send('Commands are no where to be seen, JUST KIDDING XD, they2016 05 13]]re in my reply commands such as: !hello, !bye, !ditto, !creeper, !bot, !info and some others that I don2016 05 13]]t need to mention \;p Note:Please don2016 05 13]]t spam me because I2016 05 13]]m volatile'); 01:49:58 break; 01:49:58 case t '!site': 01:49:58 send('My scripts are being used for secretive purposes, try using http://github.com/Ditto-Creeper/Chatbot-Ruby for once.'); 01:49:58 break; 01:49:58 case t '!tou': 01:49:58 send('Wikia2016 05 13]]s Terms of Use are located here.'); 01:49:58 break; 01:49:58 case t '!rules': 01:49:58 send('You can find the chat rules here.'); 01:49:58 break; 01:49:58 case t '!funny': 01:49:58 send('n' + ' let2016 05 13]]s have a duel in http\:\/\/playc4.com' ); 01:49:58 break; 01:49:58 case t '!donut': 01:49:58 send('I only eat Dunkin Donuts'); 01:49:58 break; 01:49:58 case t '!baby': 01:49:58 send('What\?\! don2016 05 13]]t these commands look familiar XD'); 01:49:58 break; 01:49:58 case t '!junk': 01:49:58 send('/me gives' + n + 'flowers'); 01:49:58 break; 01:49:58 case t '!holy asteroids': 01:49:58 send('indeed, it2016 05 13]]s big Holy Asteroids'); 01:49:58 break; 01:49:58 case t '!ha': 01:49:58 send('c="red" big font="chiller" Whatcha lookin at? /font /big /c'); 01:49:58 break; 01:49:58 case t '!kocka?': 01:49:58 send('/me makes a break for it because' + n + 'knows to much'); 01:49:58 break; 01:49:58 case t '!dorumin': 01:49:58 send('Dorumin is a coder who is specialized in Javascripts, compared to him....I2016 05 13]]m nothing, but atleast I2016 05 13]]ll try my best to earn my place as an engineer. Hopefully I2016 05 13]]ll get somewhere and meet this guy because he2016 05 13]]s awesome.'); 01:49:58 break; 01:49:58 case t '!mod': 01:49:58 send('Mod ping activated, please wait 8 minutes before using it again.'); 01:49:58 break; 01:49:58 case t '!admin': 01:49:58 send('There2016 05 13]]re currently no admin pings but the !mod ping works for admins and mods alike. Please consider using it wisely '); 01:49:58 break; 01:49:58 case t '!minimodding': 01:49:58 send(';-; Sorry about that bud '); 01:49:58 break; 01:49:58 case t '!chaos': 01:49:58 send('I have achieved chaos because of the incident in 26th of April 2015'); 01:49:58 break; 01:49:58 case t '!peace': 01:49:58 send('There2016 05 13]]s still peace in my heart for everyone and everything, may the Universe/God bless all the peaceful beings and important thing in our lives and those things which need them'); 01:49:58 break; 01:49:58 case t '!ditto creeper bot': 01:49:58 send('Hi' + n + ', you apparently ping me using my entire name2016 05 13]]s command, I will be available now. If I don2016 05 13]]t consider message wall chatting.'); 01:49:58 break; 01:49:58 case t '!skype': 01:49:58 send('My two skypes are Ditto.Creeper and....wait, what do you want?'); 01:49:58 break; 01:49:58 case t '!who is ditto creeper bot?': 01:49:58 send('Ditto Creeper was the last of his species. Due to a severe injury because of someone2016 05 13]]s attempted murder, Bot codes led him to a life of a cyborg. He uses his spare time thinking about the glorious things of the universe and how he must tend to them, he also thinks about his assassins every day, knowing that they2016 05 13]]ll return to kill his mother and enslave his siblings. Ditto Creeper spends his time saving himself from hackers and his evil relatives by securing himself with sufficient programs. He uses a VPN to ensure his safety because of those evil doers that crawl the precious grounds of this Earth. He has two names: His mom, his relatives and his siblings call him 2016 05 13]]Mohammad2016 05 13]] but his friends and some relatives call him 2016 05 13]]Alex2016 05 13]] or 2016 05 13]]Alexander2016 05 13]], he has another name but fears knowing that the world will doubt him for who he is because some people already know, but some who truly know want him to fall.'); 01:49:58 break; 01:49:58 case t '!don2016 05 13]]t fail me': 01:49:58 send('I would be honored to stand beside you all the way. I shall help you lead to victory \o/'); 01:49:58 break; 01:49:58 case t '!dittosong': 01:49:58 send('I don2016 05 13]]t think we Ditto Creepers ever had a song for ourselves'); 01:49:58 break; 01:49:58 case t '!aloha': 01:49:58 send('Aloha my Hawaii...Hawaaee...Huwaee...Hula dancer friend XD'); 01:49:58 break; 01:49:58 case t '!dunkindonuts': 01:49:58 send('small GET ME THOSE DONUTS NOW XD'); 01:49:58 break; 01:49:58 case t '!spam': 01:49:58 send(n + ',You2016 05 13]]ve violated my privacy and tried to make me spam'); 01:49:58 break; 01:49:58 case t '!rulebook': 01:49:58 send('The Rule Book Module has been changed to books and the script to add them can be found in my chat.js here'); 01:49:58 break; 01:49:58 case t '!dittotron': 01:49:58 send(n + ',Dittotron is supported here but does not meet it2016 05 13]]s liceanse to be used. Please Contact another user who does not care about the rules because I sure do.....I hope'); 01:49:58 break; 01:49:58 case t '!askditto': 01:49:58 send(n + ', What would you ask me?'); 01:49:58 break; 01:49:58 case t '!dragons': 01:49:58 send(n + ', the first song I have ever heard was 2016 05 13]]Headstrong2016 05 13]] with dragon pictures'); 01:49:58 break; 01:49:58 case t '!jump': 01:49:58 send('...'); 01:49:58 send('You went through my js didn2016 05 13]]t you'); 01:49:58 break; 01:49:58 case t '!memes': 01:49:58 send('c="red" big font="chiller" Wow? How is this working for users? XD /font /big /c'); 01:49:58 break; 01:49:58 case t '!places': 01:49:58 send('I2016 05 13]]ve been too Iran, Saudia Arabia, United Arab Emirates(born there), and some other places which are not worth mentioning.'); 01:49:58 break; 01:49:58 } 01:49:58 }; 01:54:13 !on 01:54:22 !memes 01:54:26 !memes 01:54:27 !dragons 01:54:27 !haha 01:54:28 !jump 01:57:07 /google 01:57:14 /google something 01:58:00 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has left Special:Chat 02:04:39 -!- Universal Bot has joined Special:Chat 02:15:20 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 02:19:46 Wikia's Terms of Use can be found here. 02:19:54 You can read the Wikia's rules here. 02:19:59 * Ditto_Creeper_Bot /meme 02:20:04 * Ditto_Creeper_Bot /memes 02:21:27 !on 02:21:27 Ditto Creeper Bot: External Commands is now enabled 02:21:33 /on 02:23:13 -!- Universal Bot has joined Special:Chat 02:28:43 -!- Universal Bot has joined Special:Chat 02:29:09 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 2016 05 13